


Make me

by Chucky27xxx



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucky27xxx/pseuds/Chucky27xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan and Alex like to play games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

"On your knees"

 

Alex's legs are trembling, somewhat out of fear, but mostly want. He wants Brendan, now. He can feel the sweat dripping from his forehead, Brendan's smirk getting more intense by the moment.

Alex complies, and falls to his knees. Brendan circles around him, positioning himself behind Alex. He pushes Alex down. He's on his hands and knees now. On all fours. 

 

Brendan spreads Alex's cheeks and licks his lips, making a little hum noise. 

 _"Bren"_ Alex exhales

 

Brendan takes his hand and gives Alex's ass a hard spank

  
"Only talk when spoken to" Brendan says, and spreads his cheeks wide open again, sticking the tip of his finger in.

 

Alex moans, and drops his head. He wants nothing more right now than to just tell Brendan to put it all in. More than just one finger, too.

 

Brendan gets up and comes back, his crotch staring Alex right in the face. He unzips his jeans, and pulls them down, along with his boxers, his cock flipping out and the tip of it resting on Alex's chin.

"Open up"

 

Brendan forces himself into Alex's mouth, throwing his head back in the process.

  
"That's good, really good. Keep going, Chucky" Brendan says

 

Alex tenses up and moans around Brendan's cock, almost sending him over.

 

"All of it, baby. Take all of it" Brendan tells Alex

 

Alex goes as deep as he can, some drool spilling out of his mouth.

 

"You look like a mess. So beautiful" Brendan says, taking his cock out of Alex's mouth, and get's back to Alex's ass, placing the tip of his cock at Alex's crease.

 

"Say it" Brendan says

 

"S-say what?"

 

"Say it, Alex, if you want me to fuck you" Brendan says

 

"Fuck me daddy" Alex says, his cheeks burning

 

Brendan smirks

 

"No" He says, and moves back to Alex's mouth.

 

"Please!" Alex says, then realizes that he wasn't spoken to.

 

Brendan slaps Alex in the face with his cock, and starts to jerk off, the tip of his dick on Alex's mouth.

 

About 30 seconds later, he tells Alex to "Open up, baby"

 

Alex does as he is told, and Brendan cums down Alex's throat, and Alex swallows it. He swallows it all.

 

"Good boy, and no, I'm not getting you off today babe"

  
Brendan gives Alex a little kiss on the cheek and walks over to the bathroom, smirking.

 

Alex rolls his eyes and follows. 

 


End file.
